


【坤鬼】记一次不成功的口交

by Esther_LilGhost



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 坤鬼 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_LilGhost/pseuds/Esther_LilGhost
Summary: 只是一辆小破独轮车罢辽





	【坤鬼】记一次不成功的口交

蔡徐坤没想到事情会发展成这样。  
两个人要说关系是最近的，那也说不上，虽然都是兄弟都相处得非常好，一起也总是玩得很开心，舞台上生活中也都算是很默契。  
但是发展成现在这样，他还真的完全没能想到过。

小鬼的头正埋在他的两腿之间，隔着单薄的内裤布料轻轻地用他尖尖的犬牙磨着自己最脆弱也是此刻最兴奋的部位。  
“你上哪里去学的这些，怎么有模有样的。”蔡徐坤没忍住发声问他。  
王琳凯抬起头，还带着水气的柔软发丝被他向后梳成背头，只留了两根调皮的发丝垂在他额头前。圆圆的带着明亮光芒的眼睛注视着自己，不知道是不是错觉，蔡徐坤总觉得那个里边居然带着一丝渴望。  
“AV里的那些演员不都这样玩儿嘛？”少年好像有些满不在乎的声音响起，粉嫩的舌头滑过他自己的下唇。  
蔡徐坤问了却也没想要接话，他把被这个小一岁的弟弟咬得湿漉漉的内裤褪到脚踝处，然后将背靠在柔软的沙发上，稍微扬起些下巴看向他。  
“来。”

蔡徐坤很性感，他从第一次见到他真人的时候就知道。但是这么直观地把“性感”两个字放到他面前的时候，小鬼还是忍不住咽了口唾沫，再次舔舔自己莫名发干的下唇。  
伏上蔡徐坤的大腿，他把一只手搭在对方腿根处，见他很明显地绷紧了一下腿部肌肉，就知道这里算得上是个敏感地带。于是他刻意使坏，把停留在那个位置用来支撑自己，好让过一会儿的动作轻松一些。  
已经卸下最后防护的男人根茎十分嚣张，挺拔地立在自己面前，粗犷地剑拔弩张着，顶端泛着兴奋的红。王琳凯忽然有那么一点点的后悔和害怕了，他不知道为什么之前自己要应下坤坤这个明显是玩笑的话题，但是现在来看，要退缩似乎是不太可能的事情。  
再次瞟了一眼蔡徐坤，可能是没有动作的时间稍微有些久，让他面上露出了一点羞涩的意味，但是他仍然很耐心，并没有催促犹豫不决的小鬼，一如既往的温柔。  
于是小鬼深吸了口气，埋下头，试探性地把那根狰狞物件的头部含进自己嘴里。  
蔡徐坤半仰起头，毫不保留地泄出一声低吟。虽然只有顶端，但被这样温热湿润的地方紧紧包裹住的感觉让他想要直接整个顶进去，在弟弟的嘴里和喉间肆虐。但是他知道不能，因为会伤到小鬼的喉咙。那能怎么办呀，忍着吧，让他自己慢慢摸索。

小鬼含进去这一小截之后才放下心来，并没有他想的什么难以接受的味儿，只有些男性下体兴奋时淌出的麝香般的味道。刚含进去定了定心，就听见蔡徐坤发出一声低吟，对方似乎在自己嘴里又稍微涨大了一些。  
抬起眼睛却只能看到蔡徐坤弧线漂亮的下巴，但对方生理上的积极反应让他自己也不免开始兴奋。于是他缓缓将头向下沉，把精神抖擞的硬挺一点点含进自己嘴里，含到一半的时候小鬼就觉得已经是极限了，对方肿大的龟头隐隐抵在喉间，让他不适地皱了皱眉头。  
小鬼的口腔舒服得让蔡徐坤深深吸了口气。虽然他只含进去一半，但蔡徐坤还是奖励般地抚上小鬼的头顶，轻轻地揉了两下。  
像是有些嫌弃这样的动作会揉散被自己梳上去的头发，遮挡自己的视线，小鬼条件反射想要说“别揉了，会把头发揉散的”，等这句话都完整地发出声却只能听到一些模模糊糊的音节的时候，小鬼才意识到自己嘴里被蔡徐坤的下体塞满了，根本讲不出话来。  
倒是蔡徐坤被他口腔因为传音产生的震动给弄得又低吟了一声。

“别讲话了，我怕我会忍不住直接整个进去你喉咙。”蔡徐坤听明白小鬼的意思，手上改换成一下一下顺着他的头发抚摸。  
王琳凯忍不住想要抿抿嘴。他就这么含着，感觉好像自己的口水都快要顺着柱体淌下去了，努力地开始回忆自己兄弟以前发给自己的片儿里的演员是怎么做的。于是他小心翼翼地收了收犬牙，就保持着嘴唇触碰在柱身上的样子往上慢慢抬起脑袋，等它快完整脱离自己口腔时，用舌头舔了舔它的顶端，再一次包裹住它向下沉，完成了一次完整地吞吐。  
做完这个动作，王琳凯觉得自己面上终于开始燃烧起来，吞吐自己兄弟的下半身，他这辈子竟然做了这么荒唐羞耻的事儿。  
蔡徐坤在他舔过自己冠状沟，舌尖擦过马眼的时候，手上的力道控制不住加大了，不再摸小鬼的头发，转而用手掌拖住他的后脑，微微有些用力，但是又很克制，好像是在和想将他往下按的自己做斗争。  
习惯性地微微咬住自己的下嘴唇，在小鬼这一个吞吐之后，他忽然觉得这样本来应该是享受的事怎么在他这儿变得有些折磨。不由得轻轻笑了一声，嘴边带着些无奈又宠溺的笑容。  
王琳凯正害臊呢，忽然听见声轻笑，于是连带耳朵也烧起来，半带疑惑半带不服气地含着他抬头看上去，哪里知道蔡徐坤也刚好低下头在看他。  
而这一眼对视让蔡徐坤口干舌燥。

一向吵吵嚷嚷大大咧咧的小鬼王琳凯，此刻正乖巧地趴伏在自己脚边，没有说话，也没法说话。一双眸子里带着单纯的疑惑，还有一丝少年劲头的不服气，脸上泛着一大片羞涩，嘴里却满满当当地含着男人物件。厚厚的，显得柔软好亲的嘴唇此刻被他自己的唾液浸湿，透出一层薄薄的被摩擦之后的红。整张脸显得清纯又妖艳。  
蔡徐坤放在他后脑勺的手抓紧，扯到了小鬼的头发，让他的脸微微皱起，又很快舒展开。  
“你放松，就像刚才那样，每次都多往下一点，慢慢就能含得更多。”声音很温柔，蔡徐坤的脸也渐渐因为快感和赧意漫开红潮，但他依然明确地告诉了面前的弟弟之后应该怎么做。

用圆圆的眼睛瞪了他一眼的小鬼心里想着：我又不是不知道！但是身体已经自动遵循指令开始行动起来，脑袋慢慢地上下移动，以此来达到口腔内壁摩擦那根肉棒的目的。  
慢慢地好像掌握了些诀窍，小鬼把先前撑在沙发上的另一只手挪个位置握住蔡徐坤茎根处，整个人也跪坐起来，让他起伏的动作更加顺畅和流利。于是他尝试着加快了速度，在嘴巴内部被蹭得发热的时候，他发现自己的下半身也起了反应。  
可惜蔡徐坤没给他多余的时间去思考自己怎么含着这玩意儿做着这个事儿还能勃起。他在王琳凯又埋下头去的时候微微抬了一点胯，谁让对方老是不敢多含一些，让他下面一截被冷落半天。  
这一下直接顶到了喉口，对方收缩喉咙的生理反应叫蔡徐坤再一次仰起头，但是小鬼却不是那么好过了。粗大的头部带着不可抗拒的力道打在他的喉咙口，让人一下子呛出声。小鬼匆忙往后退开，蔡徐坤被他口腔内的津液浸得柱身都闪着水光，龟头拉出银丝，和小鬼还未来得及收回的舌尖色情地牵挂在一起。  
猛烈地咳嗽几声后，喉咙还有一丝轻微地疼痛，小鬼眼眶有点发红，内心想要甩手走人。  
“坤坤你干嘛啊，把我喉咙都弄痛了。”

语调委屈还带着些意味不明的甜腻，这是小鬼从来没有自知之明的惯用撒娇手段。当你回头和他提起的时候，他总会笑着说：才没有，我这么酷，怎么可能会撒娇啊。蔡徐坤有些小无奈但也有些心疼，坐直把小鬼拉近安慰他一般给他一个抱抱，然后他的后背抚摸给弟弟顺毛。  
“好好好，刚才是我着急啦，等下慢慢来好不好。”  
在被哄好之后再次开始第一次口交实验的小鬼开始认认真真对待这件事儿来。什么脸红和兄弟什么的乱七八糟的事先不管了，享受当下才是最重要的。  
而感受到小鬼开始一次比一次吞得更深的蔡徐坤也终于松了口气，谁能想到之前会被快感折磨这么长一段儿时间呢？

再一次碰到脆弱的喉口的时候小鬼虽然已经递进中慢慢适应了异物带来的阻塞感，但还是没能忍住往眼眶里蓄积的泪水，但是这难受的一下却让蔡徐坤直接呻吟出声。似乎开始有点儿明白片子里为啥有些演员就喜欢玩这个了，王琳凯感受到自己内心慢慢升腾起一种诡异的成就感，与此同时他自己的下半身也在裤子里硬得有些发疼。  
又缓慢地来了几次不标准深喉，蔡徐坤觉得这个小孩儿实在是太磨人了。深喉不爽吗？爽啊，但是这速度未免也太微妙了吧。在喘息中蔡徐坤夹杂了一丝叹息，好看的眉眼早就被欲望浸透，眼尾更是有一抹隐忍地情欲，和小鬼被眼泪憋红的不一样，他看上去更野，也更加性感。  
抹去滑落到脖颈的汗水，蔡徐坤向前撑起身，按住想要顺着他的动作往后退的小鬼，差点又让对方噎得咳嗽。  
“对不起鬼鬼，我实在忍不住了。”太磨人了。蔡徐坤又在心里加上一句。

趁着小鬼还没有反应过来，蔡徐坤就着这个挺坐的姿势，双手控制住小鬼头发已经干透但因为汗水又有开始变湿迹象的脑袋，开始不算太用力却也并不温柔地在对方湿热紧致的口腔里抽送起来。  
“唔！”小鬼被撞得想要急急后退，奈何头部被控制住，自己也是一个跪坐的姿势被夹在蔡徐坤的两腿之间，无力反抗。眼泪差点直接掉下来，小鬼伸手用力抓住蔡徐坤两边的大腿，“嗯嗯呜呜”地想要表达抗议，忘记了这样喉咙深处传上来的震动只会让对方更加享受。  
“fuck。”一向注意言语的人也被这样的快感打败，嘴边漏出小小的词。  
王琳凯心里头莫名有点儿委屈，喉咙和嘴角开始发疼，但是蔡徐坤似乎完全察觉反而动作得越加快速和用力，反之自己的欲望完全得不到触碰，更别提纾解。再又一次被大力撞进喉咙里的时候，小孩儿终于让眼泪一颗一颗滴下来了。还抓着人大腿的右手越来越用力，指尖和对方被抓住的腿肉隐隐泛白。

已经加快了速度就快要达到临界点的蔡徐坤叫腿上的疼痛从云里雾里中给拉了回来，低头一看，小鬼的手指甲都快嵌进自己肉里了，而这个弟弟已经全然不顾什么平时注重得不行的酷盖形象呜呜咽咽地含着他一直掉眼泪。  
蔡徐坤立刻心疼地抽身出来，也不管自己已经开始溢出前列腺液的下半身，蹲下去就给他擦眼泪。“怎么了？怎么忽然哭了？”  
知道小鬼几乎从来不在人面前哭，所以这会儿肯定是特别委屈才哭成这个样子。蔡徐坤又心疼又自责，反思自己是不是刚才太用力，进得太深，小鬼本来就是第一次做这种事，适应不了很正常，虽然自己也第一次被口腔包裹，但实在还是应该再多一些自制力。  
口交怎么就这么难啊，事情不应该发展成这样的……  
忍不住在心里感叹了一声，看着小鬼哭得眼睛鼻子全红了，整个人也有些抽噎，刚才被自己不断摩擦过的唇瓣已经成为艳红色，因为长时间保持大开的嘴此刻微张，露出一小截已经麻木的舌尖，显得无比具有诱惑力。  
于是蔡徐坤凑过去在他嘴唇上亲了亲。  
小鬼的抽噎似乎是立刻就停止了，他瞪着眼睛看着他，但圆圆的黑眸和红通通的眼尾都只让他看上去更加可爱，再加上眼角还没来得及停下的眼泪，蔡徐坤终于明白为什么有些粉丝会叫他“琳琳公主”了。  
“怎么了？”趁着小鬼慢慢平静下来，蔡徐坤摸摸对方热乎乎的脸。  
“喉咙疼，下面也疼。”小鬼嗓音已经开始沙哑，听得蔡徐坤心里有些不是滋味，自责和心疼让他有些不知所措，但很快又反应过来：“下面疼？”  
王琳凯迅速地低头看向自己的下面，蔡徐坤也跟着低头，随后就看见他还穿着今天拍摄时的较为紧身的裤子里支着个帐篷，一时有点儿哭笑不得。

伸手帮他脱去裤子把硬挺的下半身解放出来，眼看着小鬼松了口气，蔡徐坤就伸手握住了他的脆弱部位，又让小鬼抽了口气。  
“我帮你吧，你也帮我可以吗？”蔡徐坤嘴角带着笑，眼睛里也都装着笑意，小鬼被他的模样迷了眼，直接就点点头也握上对方充血发红，正一点点溢出前列腺液的地方。  
折腾半天，最后还是蔡徐坤先射了。他射了之后开始专心致志折腾小鬼，之前见面会无意中知道他耳朵和脖颈都敏感，这会儿手上动作不停，还刻意舔咬他的耳垂和脖子，把人弄得差点浑身都软了下去，最后哼哼唧唧甜腻地叫着射出来。

 

“小鬼，有没有考虑过谈个男朋友？”  
“啊？男朋友，和谁啊？”  
“和我啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿下载此文章，禁止任何形式二改二传。


End file.
